Victor von Doom (Earth-6109)
| Relatives = Seemingly the same as those of Victor von Doom (Earth-616) | Universe = Earth-6109 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Latveria | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars and wears mask | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former monarch of Latveria, would-be conqueror | Education = | Origin = Human sorcerer and tech user, former deity | PlaceOfBirth = Gypsy camp outside of Haasenstadt, Latveria | Creators = Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = The history of Doctor Doom of Earth-6109 appears to be the same as his Earth-616 counterpart until some years before the outbreak of the superhero Civil War. This Doom made an alliance with the villains Loki, Ultron, Baron Mordo, and the Enchantress called the Masters of Evil and recruited numerous super-villains to aide them. Doom's plan was to distract SHIELD with an attack on the SHIELD Helicarrier while the Masters of Evil stole the Super-Soldier Serum and Mutant Amplifier from SHIELD's Omega Base. He then kidnapped Jean Grey and Nightcrawler and stole a magical text the Tome of Asarius. Using the Tome of Asarius and the Mutant Amplifier, he forced Nightcrawler to teleport himself and his fellow Masters of Evil into Mephisto's realm where he was able to acquire a powerful magical artifact the Twilight Sword. He next used the Super-Soldier Serum to create an army of bestial super soldiers which with Loki and Enchantress' help he unleashed upon Asgard. With help from the Frost Giant Ymir, he was able to draw Odin out into the open where he defeated him in combat using the awesome powers of the Twilight Sword. With Odin defeated, he used his magic to drain the Odinforce from Odin transforming Doom into a god with nigh unlimited control over reality. Using his powers, he quickly took over the world and converted most of the world's superheroes into mind controlled slaves who worshiped him as a god. He also created evil clones of the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, Captain America, and Thor and imprisoned Odin in Castle Doom. Tears were developing in near-earth space and if left unchecked, everything in the universe would die. Eventually, a team of superheroes who had escaped Doom through the intervention of Uatu and were able to defeat Doom and drain the Odin force from him using the M'Kraan Crystal borrowed from the Shi'ar and technology stolen from Galactus. With Doom mortal once more and Odin free of his imprisonment, Odin captured Doom and Loki and imprisoned them in Asgard where they would face eternal torment and torture for their crimes against the gods. In the aftermath, the people of Earth who were free of Doom's control assumed that Doom was dead, only those super-heroes involved knew the truth. Following this, Latveria came under the control of Lucia von Bardas. According to Thor, Doom is still being punished by Odin alongside Loki for stealing his powers. | Powers = Seemingly those of Doctor Doom of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Doctor Doom of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Odin Borson:' When Odin was reawakened, he immediately cut off Doom's power and cast him to a fate of eternal suffering. | Equipment = Seemingly that of Doctor Doom of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Although he does not appear in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 he is listed in the game's internal database and is mentioned numerous times in the game which takes place in the same universe. * When the player plays as Doctor Doom- via downloadable content available on the Xbox 360 version of the game- it is revealed that the Doctor Doom the player is fighting is a future version of Doctor Doom, who hijacked his past self's equipment and resources as part of a plan to subvert the power of the Asgardian gods, who no longer exist in his time. Despite the power that his future self has acquired, Doom agrees to help the heroes stop his other self, recognizing the dangers that his plan poses to everything. * Doom is the main antagonist in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and head of a new organization called "Masters of Evil". He unites the most important and dangerous villains in order to defeat all super heroes once and for all. | Links = }} Category:Von Doom Family Category:Armor Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Scientists Category:Teleporters Category:Legally Deceased Category:Scarred Category:2006 Character Debuts Category:Apotheosized Mortals Category:Former Deities